How's our life after your DEATH?
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Sesuatu yang tak pernah di bayangkan oleh Riku sebelumnya, sesuatu yang menjadi apa yang paling ditakutinya. Saat seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya pergi untuk selamanya... Review !


**How's our life after Your DEATH**

_Aku ini sungguh-sungguh egois… Karenanya, ia jadi begini…_

_Seandainya aku tak seperti itu, mungkin semuanya takkan berakhir seperti ini…_

***

Kupandangi sebuah nisan, satu-satunya nisan yang ada di Destiny Island tempat aku berada. Sebuah nisan istimewa yang memiliki posisi khusus didalam hatiku, juga Kairi. Sebuah nisan milik seseorang yang berjuang keras untuk menemuiku dan Kairi, seseorang yang terus berpikir positif akan masa depan dan memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang.

"Sora"

Kubisikkan namanya pelan, dan rasanya berat lidahku. Tak mudah mengatakannya karena kesedihan selalu saja mengelilingiku ketika mengingatnya. Ingin kuulang lagi hari itu, ingin kuhentikan semua rencana Organisasi XIII. Tapi, aku terlalu bodoh saat itu hingga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan untuk menolongnya sedikitpun.

**-----Flashback-----**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Langkah terburu-buru datang dari arah belakangku, jumlahnya Dua.. Aah, tidak…. Tiga. Terdengar seperti mengejarku yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju tempat Xemnas berada, tubuhku langsung berhenti seperti diberi perintah ketika aku berpikir begitu. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mereka berdiri dan terengah-engah. Sora, beserta dua makhluk yang dikirim oleh Raja Mickey untuk menemani perjalanannya, Donald dan Goofy, wujudnya memang aneh, tapi kurasa kau harus berhati-hati dalam menilai kemampuan mereka bertarung.

Kedua tangan Sora bertumpu pada lututnya, ia menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya itu aku.

"Ri…Riku??? Itu kah kau???"tanyanya dengan nada terharu sambil berjalan menghampiriku, tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai pundakku, namun dengan kasar kusingkirkan. Tentu saja ia kaget, tapi apa yang kulakukan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang berasal dari keinginanku, saat ini seluruh tubuhku ada di dalam kendali Xemnas. Aku tahu apa tujuannya berbuat seperti itu; ia ingin Sora menemukanku, dan kami berdua akan terus bertarung hingga salah satu dari kami mati, dan aku tahu ia ingin agar aku menang.

"A…ada apa, Riku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ini aku, Sora!!!!"ucapnya lantang, suaranya terdengar sedikit ber-emosi. Aku diam tak menjawab, kemudian langsung mengeluarkan _keyblade_-ku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berjalan mundur, tapi tertahan oleh Donald dan Goofy.

"Jangan takut, Sora. Riku yang asli jauh ada di dalam hatinya, saat ini ia ada dibawah pengaruh Xemnas."ucap Donald menyemangati Sora. Goofy mengangguk mengiyakan, mendengarnya, Sora langsung mengeluarkan _keyblade_-nya dan memasang posisi bertarung.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti apapun kemauanmu!"ujarnya sambil mengarahkan _keyblade_-nya padaku. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya dan mengangkat bahu; bersikap meremehkan. Mulutku terbuka begitu saja dan mengambil napas untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat.

"Ayo, Sora!!!! Mari kita berduel sampai salah satu dari kita mati!!!!!!"seruku sambil memisahkan Sora dan kedua _partner_-nya yang kemudian membuat dinding tak terlihat. Donald dan Goofy mengeluarkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk menghancurkan dinding tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sora berbalik kearah mereka.

"Donald!!! Goofy!!!"

Ia mengayunkan _keyblade_-nya; berusaha membantu kedua temannya. Sesekali ia melirikku yang diam tak bergerak dan membeku.

"Percuma saja, dinding itu akan hilang kalau duel kita sudah selesai. Saat dimana kau, atau aku………akan mati."ucapku datar dan dingin. Ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku, ia memasang posisi bertarungnya, dan tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahku.

"Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"teriaknya penuh amarah sambil berusaha melukaiku, dengan cepat kuhindari dan balik menyerangnya. Tubuhnya terlempas jauh dan menabrak dinding tak terlihat. Ia merintih sesaat, tapi kemudian bangkit lagi. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan kemampuan sihir yang kuyakini ia pelajari dari Donald sang penyihir istana Disney Castle. Aku berlari mengelilinginya yang tetap ditempat sambil terus melemparkan semua serangannya padaku, ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan juga tidak berhentinya aku, ia mulai kelelahan dan berhenti menyerangku. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan ia bertumpu pada lantai.

"Apa hanya ini saja kekuatanmu? Kita ini baru saja mulai, kau sudah jatuh. Menyedihkan, padahal aku berharap lebih."bisikku pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatku, kemudian mengerutkan alisnya dan ekspersinya berubah menjadi kesal. Tanpa sempat kusadari, ia sudah bangkit dan memegang jubahku. Kemudian….

**PLAK**

"Sadarlah, Riku!!!!! Tidakkah kau tahu, sudah sekian lama aku mencarimu juga Kairi, aku sudah menemukannya dan ia baik-baik saja. Namun, saat aku menemukanmu… Aku… Aku…."Air matanya tidak lagi terbendung ia menangis sambil meremas jubahku, tak memperdulikanku yang berusaha menjauhkannya. Ia menangis terisak, kemudian membanting _keyblade_-nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi seperti ini, andai aku bisa mengubah takdir, akan kubuat kau tetap berada di Destiny Island bersama kami. Aku benci semua ini, semua usahaku rasanya sia-sia; karena pada akhirnya, kau tidak bisa lagi kembali ke Destiny Island atas keinginanmu sendiri. Aku mulai putus asa…"ucapannya terputus dan ia kembali menangis. Sora, seandainya aku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya saat ini, setelah mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku akan berlutut dan meminta maaf padamu. Namun, kekuatan Xemnas menyegelku jauh didalam sini, didalam hatiku sendiri. Andai kau dapat mendengarku, kau tentu tidak akan menangis bukan?

"Riku, bukalah _blindfold_-mu!!! Biarkan matamu melihat cahaya dan segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi!!!!!"suruhnya, aku menggeleng. Ia meremas jubahku erat dan kembali menamparku di tempat yang sama. Pipiku terasa seperti terbakar, sakit sekali rasanya. Sayangnya aku tidak punya hati untuk merintih atau mengerang karena rasa sakit tersebut.

"Tidak akan."ucapku singkat. Mataku memang tidak melihat, tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Terdengar geraman marah datang darinya, ia kembali mencengkeram jubahku dengan erat.

"Kubilang buka!!!!!!"

"Tidak."

"BUKA!!!!"

"Tidak akan…"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku???!!! Kuminta kau membukanya sekarang!!!!"

**Breet!!!**

Tangannya menyambar dan menarik _blindfold_ yang tersembunyi dibalik rambutku dengan kasar, rasanya agak sakit karena beberapa helai rambutku ikut tertarik. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, dan sungguh mengejutkan… Semua benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini kubayangkan. Cahaya lebih terang dan Kegelapan lebih gelap dari yang kukira. Air mata Sora masih belum kering seluruhnya; walau ia belum berhenti menangis, lalu matanya agak meyipit karena pembengkakkan di pelupuk mata. Cahaya di luar sana begitu terang benderang dan aura yang dikeluarkan Sora membuat kegelapan di dalam hatiku hilang seketika.

"Riku?"tanyanya; memastikan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, sudah sekian lama aku memejamkan mataku. Dan sekarang rasanya nikmat sekali bisa melihat lagi. Ku tarik otot-otot bibirku hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian khas yang sering kutunjukkan pada Sora dan Kairi, ia mengenalinya, kemudian ia memelukku erat.

"Riku!!! Aku senang kau telah kembali!!!!"ucapnya riang seperti seorang anak kecil. Aku tersenyum dan membelai rambut jabriknya, aku rindu sekali saat-saat seperti ini, betapa bodohnya aku ini; menginggalkan mereka dan membuang segalanya hanya untuk sesuatu yang disebut dengan 'kekuatan'.

"Akupun begitu, Sora."balasku. Kami berdua tertawa pelan, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Dinding tak terlihat itu telah hilang, Donald dan Goofy berlari untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas kembalinya Riku, Sora!!!"ucap Goofy sambil merangkul kami berdua. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menunduk menatap lantai.

**Bruk!!!!!!!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sora terjatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya mendadak saja menjadi begitu lemah. Pasti ini karena sebagian besar tenaganya digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya tadi. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini, Sora… Ingin sekali kuucapkan padamu, namun rasanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Sora!!!! Kau baik-baik saja??"tanyaku penuh rasa kekhawatiran. Ia bangun dan mengangguk lemah, aku tahu kalau ia sebenarnya bohong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik, kita cari Raja Mickey beserta Kairi dan Ansem yang Bijak segera."ajaknya, aku mengangguk. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, namun aku melihatnya terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh, langsung kutahan ia.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, biar kami membantumu."ucapku. Sora mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah seolah energi kehidupannya dihisap perlahan, tidak!!! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, semua yang ada dipikiranku itu bisa saja terjadi!!!

Baru saja kami tiba di Hall of Empty Melodies, 'mereka' sudah tiba dan menghadang kami. Kami langsung menghentikan langkah.

"Kerja bagus, Riku. Sekarang biarkan kami menghabisinya."ucap Larxene yang ada di pojok kanan ruangan. Kulihat sekeliling, sial.. Mereka sudah mengelilingi kami, dan kami benar-benar kalah jumlah; 12 versus 4, apakah ada kemungkinan bagi angka 4 untuk menang???? Kurasa tidak karena masing-masing bagian dari angka 4 akan dihabisi oleh 3 bagian dari angka 12. Xemnas berada di tengah ruangan, jaraknya janya beberapa langkah dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Lepaskan ia, Riku."ucapnya. Aku menarik Sora yang hendak melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga; tenaga kami hampir seimbang. Kemudian meminta Goofy untuk menahannya.

"Aku menolak!!!!"ucapku tegas. Sayangnya jawabanku ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan untuk keluar dari mulutku olehnya; ia mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Ia tidak membalas perkataanku dengan sesama perkataan, melainkan dengan perbuatan; Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan semua anggota organisasi yang ada menahan kami semua. Luxord, Marluxia dan Larxene mengunci kaki dan tangan Goofy dengan tangan mereka, Saïx, Axel dan Demyx menahan Donald yang meronta sekuat tenaga namun berhasil nihil, dan Vexen, Lexaeus juga Zexion memegang tanganku erat, sedangkan sisanya; Xaldin dan Xigbar menyeret Sora yang sudah tak berdaya kepada Xemnas. Senyumya terbentang lebar ketika Sora telah tiba di hadapannya.

"Sekarang, waktunya bagiku, untuk mengahbisimu, anak yang dipilih oleh sang _keyblade_; yang menjadi hambatan terakhir dari semua rencanaku."Tangannya mencekik leher Sora, kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara. Sora berusaha melepaskan tangan sekeras batu yang mengunci lehernya tersebut.

"Tidak!!! Sora!!!"seruku, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dan menghampiri Sora, namun Saïx terlalu kuat untuk kulawan, tenaganya yang sekuat baja menarik kedua tanganku untuk kembali diam.

"Biarkan aku pergi!!!! Dasar kau makhluk tak berhati!!!!!"ucapku padanya. Saïx diam dan tidak merespon perkataan tajam yang kulontarkan barusan, melainkan Demyx yang bereaksi dan membalas perkataanku.

"Ooh, tentu kami punya hati. Kau tidak boleh marah begitu, setidaknya….sampai temanmu itu mati."ucapnya sambil tertawa di akhir kalimat. Oh iya, aku hampir melupakan Sora!!!!! Kemana??? Kemana ia, kenapa sekarang ia sudah tidak ada di sini???!!!! Kulemparkan pandanganku ke seluruh pelosok ruangan, tapi tak ada ia dan juga Xemnas.

"Uaaargh!!!!"terdengar teriakan dari atas, itu Sora!!! Ia ada di sana!!! Aku harus segera ke sana dan menyelamatkannya!!!!

**BUG!!!! DUAK!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAR!!!! CRING!!!!**

Terdengar bunyi pukulan, tendangan, ledakan, senjata beradu, dan berbagai macam bunyi lainnya dari belakangku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak lagi ditahan, aku melihat ke sekelilingku untuk memastikan keadaan. Tidak bisa dipercaya!!!! Axel berkhianat dengan menyerang Demyx dan Saïx secara tiba-tiba, kemudian ia membantu Donald dan Goofy untuk menyerang yang lainnya, akupun tidak boleh diam saja!!!! Aku harus membantu mereka!!!!

Baru aku mendekati Axel, ia sudah melempar salah satu _chakram_-nya padaku. Apinya yang besar dan amat panas nyaris saja membakar wajahku.

"Jangan kemari, naiklah kau ke atas sana dan selamatkan Sora!!!!!!! Cepat!!!!"suruhnya. Aku mengernytikan alisku, aku tak yakin akan ada bantuan lain di sini.

"Pergilah Riku!!!! Ada kami di sini!!!!"seru seseorang yang suaranya familiar di telingaku, Kairi!!! Ia datang bersama Raja Mickey, tunggu dulu!! Mereka tidak berdua saja!!! Ada Leon, Yuffie, Tidus, dan teman-teman lainnya dari Radiant Garden dan Destiny Island, bahkan Auron pun ada. Aku mengangguk padanya setelah meyakini apa yang Axel katakan, langsung aku berlari menuju tempat Sora berada di atas sana.

"Semoga berhasil!!!!!"seru Leon di belakangku. Aku menganggu dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Sora!!! Sora!!! Kau di mana??!!!!"tanyaku dengan suara yang kencang; agar Sora dapat mendengarku. Namun tak ada jawaban….

"Se...Sebelah sini..Riku…"terdengar suara lemah membalasku, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Sora terkurung di dalam sebuah _barrier_ yang berasal dari kekuatan Xemnas, dan bisa kulihat perlahan kekuatannya dihisap, wajahnya memucat dan matanya beberapa kali nyaris terpejam. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan benar-benar menjadi nyata!!! Aku ini benar-benar bodoh!!!!!! Xemnas mengeluarkan barrier lagi, dan ia mengunci kedua kakidan tanganku hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu, akhir hidup dari seorang _keyblademan_."ucap Xemnas sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan semua serangan terkuatnya yang membuat Sora terhempas kesana kemari, tercabik-cabik sampai akhirnya ia mendapat luka yang cukup berat dan serius.

"Sora!!!!"seruku, panas diriku melihat sahabat sejatiku disiksa sebegini parah di depan mataku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang dibuat oleh Xemnas, tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Riku… Kau ada… di… mana?"tanya Sora yang sudah tergeletak lemah di depanku. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuat yang buruk telah terjadi pada Sora.

"Sora, aku ada sebelah sini!!!!"jawabku. Sora melnoleh kearahku, matanya menatapku, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masih ia cari.

"Aku, tidak melihatmu, kau dimana??? Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap???"tanyanya pelan. Mendadak semua energi dalam tubuhku habis, kalau tangan dan kakiku tidak terbelenggu begini, aku pasti sudah jatuh. Rasa shock yang hebat dan luar biasa menyebar di seluruh tubuhku dan merambat melalui pembuluh darahku. Sora…… Buta?????!!!!!! Ba…Bagaimana bisa!!!!! Ini tidak mungkin!!!! Pasti ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau lihat, sang _keyblademan_ tidak lagi mampu untuk melihat. Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan ini semua. Sudah bosan dan lelah aku melihatnya ada di sini."Ia mengeluarkan sebuat tombak yang persis dengan mirip Xaldin, kemudian meraihnya dan menancapkannya tepat di jantung Sora.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!"seruku, Xemnas tertawa lantang sambil melihat Sora yang memuntahkan banyak darah. Ia melepaskan kedua belenggu-ku, lalu hendak pergi. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku langsung mengejarnya dari belakang, dan menusuknya dengan _keyblade_-ku.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, sekarang biarkan aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu tahu rasanya menjadi seseorang yang kau sakiti. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang telah membunuh temanku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"ucapku penuh emosi, Xemnas melirikku dingin, ia menggerutu pelan. Setelah itu, musnahlah ia. Emosiku yang membara telah membuat _keyblade_ bereaksi dan mengubah kekuatannya menjadi sangat kuat dan dapat menghabisi Xemnas hanya dalam satu serangan.

Aku langsung berbalik menghampiri Sora, kesedihan perlahan-lahan menyebar di hatiku. Detak jantungnya yang semakin melemah terdengar amat jelas di telingaku. Aku langsung menarik tombak yang menusuknya itu, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar dan meraba-raba wajahku.

"Ini kau 'kan, Riku?"tanyanya sambil terus meraba wajahku, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tak dapat kutahan lagi air mataku, kubiarkan ia mengalir dan membasahi tangan Sora. Senyuman Sora memudar ketika menyadari tangannya basah.

"Kau kenapa???? Apa kau menangis?"tanya Sora. Caranya berbicara yang membuat ia seperti seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu membuatku benar-benar sedih dan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sora. Karena aku, kau jadi begini…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…. Kau boleh membenciku…"ucapku sambil terisak. Sora menghapus air mata sebelah mataku dengan ibujarinya.

"Menangis takkan menyelesaikan semua masalah ataupun apapun, lagipula kau tidak bersalah. Aku lah yang salah, aku tidak sempat memikirkan cara untuk melepaskanmu dari pengaruh Xemnas secepatnya."balas Sora, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tak punya alasan untuk disalahkan!!!! Dan sekarang jangan banyak berbicara!!! Aku akan membawamu pulang!!!!"ucapku. Sora mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian aku membopongnya.

"Riku, apa aku boleh tidur sebentar? Mataku berat sekali rasanya."ucapnya, kini aku tak bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan lagi karena ia tidak lagi bisa melihat.

"Ya, tentu."balasku.

Sesampainya kami di sana, semua anggota Organisasi sudah tiada kecuali Axel. Kelihatannya ia telah bergabung dengan Raja Mickey dan yang lain. Kairi tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kami, begitu juga yang lain.

"Kalian berhasil!!!! Selamat!!!"ucap Raja Mickey menyelamatiku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengagguk, lalu membangunkan Sora dari tidurnya. Anehnya, ia tidak

Bangun-bangun.

_Aku sudah mengetahuinya, semua kesenangan itu hanya terjadi sesaat…._

"Sora? Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai."bisikku di telinganya. Tetap tak ada jawaban, ini mulai membuatku khawatir. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya bernafas, kubaringkan ia di lantai, kuperiksa denyut nadinya………. Tapi, tak ada yang berdetak satupun, kuraba kulitnya, sudah dingin membeku.

"Sora…."Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menangis di balik rambutku. Kairi dan yang lain mulai curiga, mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Sora?

"Bagaimana, Riku?"tanya Kairi. Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, aku menggeleng. Kairi jatuh dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas, air matanya juga tak lagi terbendung. Aku bisa melihatnya menangis dari sela-sela rambutku, ia merangkak kearahku dan Sora, ia menggenggam pundakku kemudian mengguncangnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Riku!!!!! Ini pasti bohong!!!!! Ini tidak mungkin!!! Sora tidak mungkin meninggal dunia!!!!!"kata-katanya membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Aku menyangkal perkataannya, kemudian mengangkat wajahku untuk menunjukkan bahwa perasaanku juga sama dengannya.

"Tidak, ini kenyataan. Sebelum kami turun, Xemnas mengunnciku dan membuatnya buta di depan mataku sendiri. Kemudian menancapkan tombak tepat di jantungnya, aku marah dan aku langsung membalasnya begitu ia melepaskan…ku."suaraku menjadi serak dan akhirnya kulepaskan semua keinginanku untuk menangis sepuasnya. Kairi memeluk tubuh Sora yang sudah kosong tak bernyawa, begitu juga aku, ini adalah sesuatu yang paling sering kami lakukan, hanya saja, kali ini suasana tidak sehangat dulu dengan berkurangnya satu dari kami. Setelah Kairi melepaskan Sora, Aerith datang untung menenangkannya. Aaku memeluk Sora seperti seorang adik, merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Selamat Jalan, Sora."

**------End Of Flashback-------**

"Hei, kau.. Masih di sini saja."ucap seseorang di belakangku, aku membalikkan badanku. Dan itu adalah Axel, ia masih menggunakan jubah Organisasi; sebagai tanda berkabung, walau aku tak yakin ia akan melepasnya. Aku menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir, ia terkekeh pelan melihatku.

"Kau ini 'kan laki-laki dan kau juga teman baiknya, jangan menangis begitu!!! Selain memalukan, ia pasti tidak senang melihatmu di atas sana."ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku. Ia benar, seperti yang selalu Sora katakan, 'Menangis takkan menyelesaikan masalah atau apapun'. Semuanya malah akan bertambah berat saja atau mungkin takkan terjadi apapun jika kau menangis.

"I…Iya, kau benar. Terima Kasih."ucapku terbata-bata, ia menggeleng; tak usah berterima kasih.

"Tak perlu, anak-anak itu sudah menunggumu di bawah sana. Mereka tak sabar untuk mempelajari cara menggunakan _keyblade_."ucap Axel sambil mengarahkan ibujarinya ke belakang. Ada sekumpulan anak-anak melambaikan tangan pada kami, mereka adalah Terra, Ven, Aqua dan Xion. Aku menemukan mereka di berbagai macam dunia setelah berkelana dengan GummiShip milik Ratu Minnie, mereka di laporkan oleh beberapa orang yang mengenal Sora ketika melihat mereka membawa sesuatu yang terlihat sering Sora gunakan. Maka aku mengumpulkan mereka semua untuk menerima pelatihan khusus dariku dan Kairi.

Mereka akan menjadi penerus kami di masa depan nanti, di sebuah perjalanan juga petualangan yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari yang pernah kami jalani sebelumnya. Sora, mereka adalah calon penerusmu juga… Apakah kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana, kalau kau bisa, apa kau merasa senang???

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Hiks… Hiks… Croooooooot!!! *nyisih*

Entah saya kelewat sensi atau lebay, nangis terus pas nulis ini. (Waduh, besok mata gw tambah sipit nih…)

Fic pertama KH nih, mohon kritik, saran, atau komentar. Kirim lewat review, ya!!!!!!!

Aarigatoooooooooooooooouuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
